


Chatting

by VampirePaladin



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat and Trini sit at a table in Jungle Karma Pizza during a Power Ranger reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



“…and then they couldn’t stop singing everything,” Kat said.

Trini laughed. Tanya had a beautiful singing voice. She had heard her singing a few times at these reunions. Tommy on the other hand was such a notoriously bad singing voice that Tommy was not allowed to try out for any of the school musicals after the incident with the geese.

“I wish I could have heard that.”

“No, you really should be glad you didn’t.”

“Then I guess I will just have to take your word for it.”

The two sat at one of the tables just out of the way. There was music playing loud enough that it could be heard but not so loud that it drowned out conversation. There were no customers today. Jungle Karma Pizza was all Power Rangers and various associates today.

Trini thought for a moment. That had been a good story. 

“Well,” Trini said “there was the time that Billy tried to create a device to remotely control the zords.”

“That sounds useful. So what happened?”

“He used an old Nintendo for parts and the controller since it would have been familiar. Rita sent one of her monsters when he was finishing up and he left it in the garage. He forgot that Willy was supposed to come over. He thought it was a normal video game system and he started playing it.”

“Oh no!”

“We were all worried at first when the Megazord showed up, but it attacked the monster and everything worked out.”

“That could have been horrible.”

“It could have, but it was also funny. Have you ever seen a Megazord try to do Chun-Li’s Lightning Kicks?”

The mental image immediately popped into Kat’s head. “No, I can’t say that I have.”

The lights flickered and then shut off. Everyone was up on their feet and grabbing for whatever items each ranger used to transform.

“Relax everyone,” RJ called out before anyone could transform “it was just the circuit breaker.”

There was laughter as every ranger realized that they weren’t the only one that was immediately thinking of attacks. The lights came back on and the music started up again. 

“Have you seen the newest team?” Kat leaned in close. It was still a force of habit to talk softly about rangers when in groups, even if it was a group of all rangers.

“The Samurai Rangers, right?”

“No, there is another newer team. This group is called Megaforce.”

“Megaforce? That sounds like something Zordon would have come up with.”

“I know!”

The two girls fell silent. Neither of them had been there when Zordon died. While both had done what they could to fight back during the invasion, they weren’t active rangers then. All of them had known when Zordon died and the Z-Wave passed over each ranger.

Kat placed a hand on top of Trini’s. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Blue Senturion starred in a video game?”

“Tell me about it,” Trini said. The moment of silent sadness was over and it was once again time to laugh and smile. 

As Trini listened to Kat’s story she thought of another story from her own time as a ranger. Maybe she would share the story of the time a monster had made Jason obsessed with shopping? Or what about the time when they had to rescue Ernie from making Rita a banquet? There were many to choose from.

“Hey, I bet you can’t do this!” someone called out. 

Kat and Trini rolled their eyes, but they still turned to watch the rapidly growing group of rangers trying to outdo each other in feats of martial arts and gymnastics.


End file.
